typingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Semifinal Battle - With The End of KND (2018) - made by 76859Thomas
The Semifinal Battle - With The End of KND is a Episode to during fun with...Kids Next Door Operatives of Sector V with...Numbuh 362, Numbuh Infinity, Ladybug and the Four Spies of WOOHP. to a plan & defeat...Mega Nukus, Vilor, Horribelle, Dregs, The Steve, Pale Bay Leaf, Black Narcissus and the many villains of Power Rangers. A plan goes with...The Mega Spectra Beetleborgs with...Kids Next Door. Super Fang * When Flabber makes Fangula think he possesses superpowers, our fanged friend decides to attack the Crustaceans and Boron! A Line in the Sand * The Space Rangers are transported to a barren desert where they are are pursued and attacked by Tankenstein. Zhane intervenes with his new Lunar Rover but the creature returns to Angel Grove where a battle above the city leads to a devastating loss. Escape The Lost Galaxy * When Captain Mutiny’s forces successfully capture several of Terra Venture’s citizens and subject them to slave labor on a nearby planet, Mike risks his life and goes undercover to retrieve them, in doing so he meets a young girl and her sickly grandfather. Rise of the Super Demons * Olympius and an enslaved Diabolico both attack Mariner Bay, gaining incredible power and taking the zords to their limits, forcing the necessity of the dangerous Lifeforce Megazord. A Calm Before the Storm * With all of the mutants recaptured, the Time Force Rangers reflect on their experiences together as they prepare for the inevitable final battle. Sealing the Nexus * Master Org begins making preparations for a ceremony that will grant him limitless power. In a bid to free the captive Princess Shayla, the Wild Force Rangers, aided by Toxica & Jindrax, battle against several resurrected Org Generals. Villains Mega_Nukus,_Horribelle_and_Vilor_(S2e33) beetleborgs metallix super-fang_-_by_76859Thomas.png Dregs (BBM-UK) - by 76859Thomas.png The Steve (KND) - by Cartoon Network UK TV-Rip.jpg Pale Bay Leaf (Official Finale) - Ep. 23 - TVRip U.K. - by Andyscot.png Black Narcissus (Official Finale) - Ep. 23 - TVRip U.K. - by Andyscot.png Tankenstein.jpg Captain Mutiny (PRLG Official Final Appearance) Ep. 42 - by 76859Thomas.png Barbarax (Final Appearance) - by 76859Thomas.png Super Demon Diabolico.jpg Super Demon Olympius.jpg Max Axe.jpg Frax (A Calm Before the Storm) - by 76859Thomas.png Retinax (Sealing the Nexus) - by 76859Thomas.png Mandilok (Sealing the Nexus) - by 76859Thomas.png Nayzor (Sealing the Nexus) - by 76859Thomas.png Notes * Mega Nukus creating villains and monsters from "Saban's Power Rangers" series to destroy them. * So Numbuh 1 help with Numbuh 362, Numbuh Infinity and his Other Teams. * Among the villains and monsters at the quarry are: Mega Nukus, Vilor, Horribelle, Dregs, The Steve from "Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.", Pale Bay Leaf, Black Narcissus, Tankenstein, Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Super Demon Diabolico, Super Demon Olympius, Max Axe, Frax, Retinax, Mandilok and Nayzor. * Mega Spectra Beetleborgs defeats Tankenstein from A Line in the Sand, Captain Mutiny & Barbarax from Escape The Lost Galaxy, Diabolico and Olympius with the Super Demon Forms from Rise of the Super Demons, Max Axe and Frax from A Calm Before the Storm and Retinax, Mandilok and Nayzor from Sealing the Nexus. Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:UK Category:Semifinal Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers Wild Force Category:76859Thomas Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Totally Spies! Category:Sonic X Category:Crossovers